1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A positive-negative two-component zoom lens system that comprises, from the object side, a front lens unit having a positive refractive power and a rear lens unit having a negative refractive power, and that performs zooming by changing the spatial distance between the front lens unit and the rear lens unit has conventionally been well known.
In a positive-negative two-component zoom lens system, the distance between the front lens unit and the rear lens unit changes during zooming, and the object point of the rear lens unit changes. As a result, transverse chromatic aberration fluctuates while zooming. This fluctuation in transverse chromatic aberration tends to increase as the zoom ratio increases. However, since the fluctuation in transverse chromatic aberration during zooming cannot be sufficiently controlled with the conventional positive-negative two-component zoom lens system, the zoom ratio cannot be increased.